Quixotic
by IYNH
Summary: They were just simple boys. They both fought for justice, they both tried to be the hero of their girl. One become the greatest hero in all of Ooo, and one becomes the villain. Tribute to SCIK's 'Tales of the Alternate Universe'


**First fic yay.**

**So this is meant to tribute to SCIK's 'Tales of the Alternative Universe' fic (link: s/8704481/1/Tales-of-the-Alternate-Universe). I'm kinda shy when I first proposed the idea to the original author, but gladly, she said yes and provided support to my writing.**

**Anyway... Check out the original idea fic, it's an awesome (obviously Flinn) fic, complete with fluff, drama and crap. You won't understand my work if you haven't read it yet. Thank SCIK for supporting me. R/r I'm kinda suck blah blah blah. And let's begin!**

* * *

_It has been a long while since the day I lost you, my dear. Since that day, I've been endlessly searching for that magic. The magic that will bring you back to me._

_The world that you once know has changed completely. No more was the simple farmworld that we used to live in, no more was the dull, boring prison that people used to call 'city'. No, the world is now a much more colorful place, with various kinds of kingdoms raising from the ashes. Though I still prefer my new domain of ice and snow that I built by hand._

_I know, the path to bringing you back from the death will be filled with hardships and trials. I've traveled through countless worlds, slain mighty beast and destroyed uncountable civilizations. But you have blessed me with the power of love, you have given me the strength to move on. I never knew why I had this feeling towards you, but just a single glimpse of the color red could remind me of your beautiful hair. The snow that is now part of my power always makes me craving of your smooth, soft skin and your sweet passionate lips. I guess... I was born for you._

_And for that simple reason, I shall press on. I shall keep on until I succeed. I shall freeze the whole world, just to make you smile again. And when you return to me, we shall explore this kingdom of ice that I'm sure you'll love very much. We shall live together forever in love and harmony, and one day I'll sing you a sweet serenade that I composed just recently, with your name on it, just for you._

_If I managed to remember it, that is..._

* * *

The nights in the Ice Kingdom was thought to have one of the most hostile kinds of weather ever seen in the Land of Ooo. With hailstorms relentlessly blowing, wind temperature rarely going beyond -15 degree Celcius, now with the sun out of place, it was believed not even the strongest of fire elemental could survive the night.

Yet despite the conditions, a lone figure was casually walking in the snow. He was a small boy, about 14 years old, with a pale, blue skin tone and a long, dirty nose. He wore a light blue shirt and short, navy blue pants, which were covered in various cuts and bruises. Resting on his white long hair was a beautiful golden crown decorated with three shiny rubies. Most people would think that he's crazy, but for him, that is a radical appearance for an young prince.

The small boy arrived at the top of a frozen lake. He raised his 'right hand' – which is a metal blade encased in a layer of ice, something that he found very useful in fighting mosters – and commanded the icy lake to open, revealing a small patch of dark, murky water. He then formed an ice bubble around his head and dived into the lake, beginning his journey to the bottom of the lake.

Resting at the floor of the lake was a beautiful and intricated block of ice. The block was transparent, stood tall from the surroundings and illuminated a dim, blue light, in contrast to the dull white of the surrounding ice. Obviously, it is somebody else than the hand of nature that had crafted this legacy.

Fueled by a weird sense of joy, the boy quietly approached the block of ice, as if he's afraid he might wake somebody up from their enternal slumber. He smiled softly, and then spoke in a small, unusually charming voice:

'Hello again, my princess. Look, I found another flower for you!'

He then pulled out the flower and put it on top of the case. It was a small, red fire, barely glowing in the darkness of the lake bottom. It looked like it was trying to survive the almost sub-zero temperature water

'I'm sorry. I thought it would be cool to show you a flower actually on fire. It was suppose to be burning like crazy now... I had to fight an entire squad of Fire Kingdom guards to find this, now I don't even know what happened to it...', he sighed.

'I'm still looking like always. I know that one day, when I found it, we'll be together again. And nothing could harm you again, now that I have mastered the secret of ice and snow. Today, I've found another weird book about the art of necromancy, and I guess I could find something in it...'

A single drop of ice formed in his blue glowing eye. It traveled down to his cheek before completely freezing.

'But for now, I need to keep you safe. I cannot stand every day, watching your body lying here all alone. From tomorrow, you'll see the light of the sun again, and I swear it will not harm you'.

The prince finally endes his monologue. He then destroyed the ice block, revealing the body of a red-haired girl. He took the body by the left human hand amd headed for the surface, ready for a new day.

* * *

**Sorry if this chap's kinda dumb, this is just to set things up. **


End file.
